


Nutbread Strikes Again!

by Mooncatx



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, Gods, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 03:16:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18357491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooncatx/pseuds/Mooncatx
Summary: After Callisto becomes a god, she takes revenge on Xena the sweetest way she knows.  But revenge, like love, can be a two way street.





	Nutbread Strikes Again!

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I wrote this a super, long time ago. Currently incomplete, but this beginning should stand alone. Originally in 3 parts, I've combined them into one document. I tried to edit it a little but kept falling asleep, so my apologies for any weird formatting etc.

Nutbread Strikes Again

By LemonKiss aka

Mooncatx the Bliss Crimson

 

"Xena, I'm starved!" Gabrielle exclaimed as she leaned tiredly on her stave,"And if I have to live on trail food for another day I think I'm gonna go insane."

Xena quirked an eyebrow at her friends dramatic statements, but the answering growl of her tummy more than backed up the blonde bard. Three weeks on the road from last village, and taste of trail rations and small game was beginning to pall. She was just about to tell Gabrielle that they'd make the city of Lycia before too long, when the young woman's eyes went bright with delight, and a moist pink tongue wetted her lips in happy anticipation.  Following Gabrielle's line of sight, Xena saw what had literally stopped her friend, drooling in her tracks. They were long, dark, and laid out on soft white cloths by the roadside. They seemed a little crusty, but something seemed to shout out a sweet, hot promise to those who'd dare to take up their invitation.

"Nutbread..." Gabrielle sighed, a gleam not unlike lust in her eye.

"Uh huh," Xena noted, scanning the road for whoever had left the little baked goodies out like a sacrifice.  Ummmm...she thought, eyes narrowing slightly…

Nope, no sign of an alter or icon that the bread could be an offering to. No sign of anyone, and it was too damn quiet

"Gabrielle, I have a bad feeling about this..." Xena began, and stopped to stare in disbelief at Gabrielle, who had one hand holding out a sweet sticky loaf, the other holding HALF of another.

"What?!" Gabrielle asked, wide eyed and mouth chewing.

"GaBriElle!" Xena's voice rose and fell over her friend's name in an agony of stunned surprise. "What the flaming pitts of Tartarus do you think you're DOING!"

"Umm...eating?" Gabrielle's reply was followed by her stuffing the remains of the nutbread loaf she'd half consumed into her mouth.

"And just where did you think this nutbread came from?" Xena asked sharply.  Her surprise and fear for her dearest friend making the sensual low voiced purr of her voice harsh with accusation.

Gabrielle blinked as she thought it over. To help with the process, she took a bite out of the loaf she'd meant to give to Xena. The nutbread was the sweetest, freshest, most satisfying she'd ever tasted. There wasn't a shred of coarseness to it, and the bake was so light and airy, it practically melted on her tongue. It was even warm, as if just snatched from the cooling racks. Clearly this wasn't ordinary nutbread...

"A gift from the gods!" she announced triumphantly. That was easy, Gabrielle thought, as she noted somewhat regretfully that she'd consumed the other loaf as well.

Xena's eyes grew cool and assessing at Gabrielle's words. From the mouths of bards...

"Quite correct, my pretty pet. You aren't nearly as dimwitted as you appear."

A brightly malicious voice spoke approvingly behind Xena.

Xena whirled to face the speaker, and found herself practically touching noses with...

"Callisto!" Gabrielle blurted out surprised. "Where did you come from? How did you get out of the lava pit? Where did you get the recipe for this nutbread? It's really, REALLY great!"

"Thank you dear, I made it ~just~ for you." Callisto cooed, her eyes holding Xena's stare mirthfully, "There's plenty there, have as much as you like. I think Xena has lost her appetite... for food."

"Gee, thanks!" Gabrielle said happily, and settled down on the fine white linen. She proceeded to demolish the pyramid of baked goods left. Oblivious to the silent battle of wills beyond her.

"What have you done, Callisto." Xena asked, her voice low and gritty with suppressed anxiety. She felt the icy shell of unease settle around here heart. Callisto had moved in on her with absolutely no warning.  She'd heard nothing, seen nothing, felt nothing, until the bright haired tempest that was Callisto was already there-- less than a breaths distance. Indeed, Xena could feel the warmth of Callisto's breathing, soft as a caress across her lips.

Subconsciously, Xena's own breath quickened, as adrenaline coursed achingly through her veins. Fight! Flight! Action! her blood demanded of her-- But Xena's will reined in her furious instincts. As if suddenly confronted with the deadliest of serpents, Xena made herself still to prevent any sudden strikes as she studied the situation.

"Oh Xena!" Callisto made the name an endearment, "Is that how you see me? A serpent? How symbolic. Do you know what the sages say serpents represent?"

Impossibly, the chain mail clad goddess moved even closer to Xena. Or at least it seemed so to the warrior woman, who fought the shivers tingling up and down her spine so as not to flinch or move away. Callisto, her eyes the warm brown of rich earth, studied the icy countenance of the black haired object of her affection. Oh yes... This was going to be soooo much fun...

"Cold blooded death dealers?" Xena hazarded a guess, mind shying away from any other implication.

Callisto laughed. Her eyes went brightest, lightest blue in delight.  Breaking eye contact, she leaned in ever closer to whisper in Xena's ear. "You flatterer. You know you'll just turn my head with all these compliments. Actually, the answer was something a little more… stimulating."

Xena swallowed hard against the unbidden rush of heat that suffused her face.  And the answering warmth that echoed somewhat lower…

"How sweetly you blush, dear Xena!" Callisto exclaimed as she suddenly danced away, to better survey the warrior princess.

"You have such a fine, pale complexion... the rosiness quite becomes you. And it goes down so far," Callisto commented as her eyes slowly traversed from the pink tinged ivory of Xena's throat, to the spreading flush across the rounded swell of Xena's breasts, "I wonder... just how far does that lovely burn of colour go?”

Xena gasped as the surface of her body was exposed to the unexpected chill of the mid morning air.  Somehow her leather armor and underclothes had vanished, leaving her completely open to Callisto's ravaging gaze. The blush intensified, leaving Xena's body stained with colour, and Callisto gave a small sigh of pleasure as she drank in the sight.

"Yessss," Callisto breathed out in a hiss of satisfaction, "this is how I want you. No pettiness of leather or cloth should come between you and I, Xena. Let us face each other without any encumbrance or weapon than that of ourselves."

"You have me somewhat at a disadvantage." Xena stated evenly, as if she were not stark naked and ruddy with suppressed emotions in the strong mid-morning sunlight.

"What?" Callisto asked sweetly, as she indicated her own provocative wardrobe of fish scaled metal and leather, "I will meet you anyway you are willing to meet me."

She pivoted for effect and let the armor melt off her in a shimmer of light, leaving her standing equally nude as Xena.

"A natural blonde, I see." Xena remarked aloud, hoping to unsettle the brazen beauty.

"How kind of you to notice," Callisto practically purred, laughter bubbling behind her words as Xena's stoic expression slipped a tiny bit. Ohhhhh, yes!  She was getting under Xena's defenses, slowly but surely. The Warrior Princess had been the object of her obsession for so long, Callisto could practically read Xena's thoughts from the slightest twitch of an eye. Since she was now a God, Callisto didn't have to rely on body language to know what Xena was thinking, but it was much more fun this way. The rosy colour had faded from Xena's body, leaving it to the natural cream and sun bronze that was it's norm. But the heat was still there. In the blood, in the heart, and in the deepest feminine secrets of Xena.

"What do you want with me, Callisto." Xena challenged, "Why are you playing these games? What spell have you ensnared Gabrielle with? Speak plainly!"

"Oh Xena, Xena..." Callisto tsked sadly as she walked slowly over to Gabrielle, "Why must you always think the worst of me?"

Stroking Gabrielle's reddish gold hair as one would stroke a pet, Callisto knelt beside the bread nibbling bard.

"Gabrielle."

"Yes Callisto?" Gabrielle stopped eating to rub against Callisto's caress like a cat.

"Am I your enemy?"

"No, Callisto." Gabrielle replied blinking in surprise.

"You see Xena? Even your little bard understands. I'm not here to fight you.  I'm here to reward you for making me a God." Callisto grinned wickedly at the stunned Xena. Then moving her hand from it's proprietary position on Gabrielle's head, Callisto placed it under the bard's chin, stroking her thumb delicately across the girl's soft, smooth skin.

Xena couldn't seem to move. The air was hot, heavy, and held her immobile as Callisto, with almost torturous slowness, tipped back Gabrielle’s head, and kissed her lingeringly.

"Xena," Callisto exclaimed her delight, "She's so fresh! However did you keep her so... pure?  She tastes like springtime."

The Warrior Princess made no response. Held immobile by bonds as invisible as air, and stronger than iron forged by Hephaestus, Xena could not close the space between her and the two reclining women.  Callisto's flesh held a golden gleam where the sunlight kissed it in happy abandon. And without the restrictions of her habitual armour, the sun made free with that flesh that curved soft yet firm on Callisto's lithesome frame. But it was the shadowed valleys that drew the eye, quiet dark mysteries that begged exploration.  Xena felt a sudden dryness in her throat, and a quickening of impulsive desire that she ruthlessly quenched. She would not allow her body to overrule her common sense. The Xena of old had traveled that path nearly to her destruction, never again would she make THAT mistake. Even if Gabrielle were not entwined in Callisto's embrace, Xena would never considered accepting the tempting, yet all too deadly bait flaunted by her foe.

"Gabrielle," Callisto made the bard's name a caress, "Aren't you feeling a little *too* warm?"

"You know, you're right." Gabrielle agreed, as she tugged at the fabric of the green mini top, trying for a bit of cool air to refresh her heated flesh.

Callisto's kiss had more to do with her soaring temperature than did the calm spring weather. Gabrielle could still feel the oddly tender strength of Callisto's lips pressed against her own. The gentle ravagement of Callisto's tongue touching, tasting, exploring Gabrielle's yielding mouth. The bard had suppressed a moan of abandonment when Callisto had pulled away. She wanted the rogue warrior turned god to kiss her again. To consume her with the banked passions she sensed seething beneath Callisto's outwardly controlled demeanor. Almost, the shadow of a painful memory fluttered on the edge of her mind, but rich smell of sweet, freshly baked nut bread crowded out the shadow as it stroked a deep, measureless hunger in Gabrielle. It was not a hunger for food-- Callisto's unexpected, but delicious gift had remedied that need, yet seemed to have left other appetites whole and wanting in Gabrielle's body and soul. A fluttery feeling of anticipation was building hot and liquid in Gabrielle’s veins. Release was a promise held smouldering behind Callisto's warm brown eyes.

Gabrielle felt the intense regard of her friend. Beyond Callisto, Xena stood in her natural glory. A quiver of desire shot through Gabrielle's loins, and she felt the moistness between her legs increase. Gods but how she loved Xena! Her friend and companion, her champion... The ache of need Callisto had stoked in Gabrielle burned hotter than ever. Gabrielle wanted the unspoken promise of fulfillment offered by Callisto and the thought of Xena, her dearest friend bearing witness, was almost enough to send her over the edge right there. With fingers trembling, Gabrielle undid the bindings of her clothes. Callisto watched, eyes half lidded with an almost sleepy, languorous pleasure.

"Callisto, let her go." Xena spoke at last, shaking off the mesmerizing sense of surrealism that had held her in thrall.

This was no dream, for all that it had that quality of some erotic nightmare.  It was a frightening reality, and Xena would do whatever it would take to save Gabrielle.

"Let her go and I will take her place."

Callisto looked over at Xena, amused by the quiet desperation that laced her heartfelt plea. Almost she considered abandoning the bard to take now what Xena was offering. The Warrior Princess, flushed and naked, awaiting her pleasure. But that would come in due time. If all went according to plan, Callisto could have her cake and eat it too. Bright hair tumbled past her bare shoulders as Callisto threw back her head to laugh. Pure as a crystal bell her happiness rang in the air, and with the sound Xena stiffened in outrage.

"Oh no, Xena. Noble Xena, so ready to sacrifice herself for the sake of her friend." Callisto's answer mocked with it's affectionate tone, "I wouldn't dream of blackmailing you into accepting my unwanted attentions. Oh no, no, no! That simply wouldn't do. You see, if you come to me, it must be totally of your own free will. Because you want me Xena, and for no other reason."

"And what about Gabrielle? She *doesn't* want you." Xena stated emphatically.

"Oh, but you see, that's the beauty of it Xena." Callisto's voice was husky and deep, as it always turned when she was being solemn and direct.  "She does."

Gabrielle had finally divested herself of the last garment, and fitted herself snuggly to Callisto, reveling in the sensation of bare skin against skin. Callisto's body was smooth, and cool, soft and yet firm with that solidness that came of one who LIVED in their flesh. The errant goddess smelled like wildflowers and sun warmed steel, and Gabrielle couldn't seem to get enough. Pressing her face against Callisto's throat, Gabrielle inhaled the subtle musk that was Callisto's own personal scent. Callisto gasped, startled by the cool softness of Gabrielle's lips as they grazed the soft hollow there, and the delicate lapping of the bard's moist tongue as it followed the column of Callisto's throat to the nape of the neck.

"As a matter of fact, Xena." Callisto continued somewhat breathlessly, "I don't think I could stop her if I tried."

"Well try, damn it!" Xena growled, as she watched her friend force Callisto onto her back, all the while nuzzling and tasting the blonde vixen with aggressive abandon.

"But Xena..." Callisto gasped, unable to continue her taunting as Gabrielle's mouth captured her own.

For one wild moment Callisto considered the whirlwind of events she was about to set in motion, and quailed before the ramifications. Then she got over it.  Meeting Gabrielle's forceful advances with equal passion, Callisto abandoned her ritual contest of words with Xena. Words were unimportant now. Actions were speaking louder than any verbal barb she could hope to pierce the Warrior Princess with. Feeling the fury of Xena's gaze merely made each caress and counter stroke more intense and pleasurable.

Xena was saying something, shouting some invective or another... Callisto couldn't make out the details over the roar of her blood, and harsh gasping of breath. This was not what she'd planned. She'd meant to take Gabrielle before Xena's very eyes. Slowly, savoring the experience of Xena's helplessness. Cursed Aphrodite, she hadn't warned that the mixture would be this intense. Callisto moaned her pleasure as Gabrielle found a particularly sensitive spot. She would make the Goddess of Love pay for this loss of control, and pay dearly...

Gabrielle was lost in her heat. Never had she'd felt so powerful, so utterly in control. The writhing of the blonde beneath her was exciting. Pushing open the golden tanned thighs before her, Gabrielle admired the golden fuzzy curls and plump flesh between. Rubbing the golden fleece brought a bucking jerk of Callisto's hips, as she tried to twist out from under Gabrielle's innocent, but unstoppable assault. Godly strength failed, and Callisto's moans of arousal were intermingled with muttered railings against Aphrodite. Humming with pleasure, Gabrielle played merry havoc with Callisto's secret places. Parting pink and glistening flesh to the light of day, the bard's fingers dipped into Callisto's warm, moist grotto. Fascinated with the sensation of tight flesh squeezing and engulfing her, Gabrielle repeated the action with growing rapidity and force.

Callisto was calling out now, words lost and unintelligible as Xena's shouts.  Gabrielle found the glistening pearl of desire hidden among the gold fleece and pink flesh, rubbing it with one hand while the other continued it's deep and rapid thrusts caused uncontrollable tremors in Callisto's spread thighs.  Instinctively, Gabrielle made the connection between the two events, as she tried to push the limit on both. Callisto's scream was inarticulate, a harsh release of sound that seemed to echo in the air. Gabrielle marveled at the warm gush of thick viscous fluid against her fingers while Callisto's body became bonelessly limp. Raising the glistening digits to her face, Gabrielle sniffed musky aroma, before popping them into her mouth to suck clean. It tasted strange, but wonderful. Gabrielle wanted more. Before Callisto had fully recovered from the powerful orgasm Gabrielle had initiated, the bard was suckling at the fount of nectar she'd developed an insatiable craving for.

Weakened by the first explosion of pleasure, Callisto whimpered a little as she grabbed two handfuls of red gold hair, and held on for dear life.  Gabrielle delved deep into the honey grotto, pink tongue seeking, searching, demanding. Remembering the reaction to her previous caresses, the bard did not neglect the rest of Callisto's tender flesh. Occasionally coming up for air, Gabrielle's tongue explored the taste and texture of that morsel of flesh so like a treasure of the sea. Sometimes she nibbled delicately, and enjoyed the hapless squirms of the recipient of her love bites. Sometimes she sucked, popping the bit of flesh quickly in and out of her moist mouth, laving it with her pink tongue. Sometimes she licked, fierce almost punishing stokes of increasing strength and speed.

Callisto endured the delicious torture as best she could. Hating the role of the bottom, yet unable to deny the mind shattering pleasure being given to her. The two opposing feelings might have broken a lesser person, but Callisto held to her original plan in those moments when she was capable of coherent thought. The outraged cries of the Warrior Princess were a balm of sorts. It soothed her indignation of being ravished, knowing that what horror she felt at the situation was felt a hundred times more by Xena who was the unwilling voyeur. Soon, she would pay Gabrielle back in kind... and it would be all the more sweet for Xena's presence. Succumbing again to an undefiable wave of pleasure, Callisto shook and sobbed, face wet with tears of release.

By the Gods! Were she not already immortal, this would surely kill her!

***

The last thing she remembered was dissolving into an explosion of white light, as mind and body taken to the limits of pleasure were pushed one step beyond. Callisto felt the warmth of summer afternoon sun, and the cool movement of air gliding across her skin, stirring her awareness of the world around. She felt the shifting of shadow across her face, and opened her eyes to see Gabrielle leaning over her. The play of sunlight behind the bard gave her a reddish golden halo as it glinted off of flyaway hair. Somehow the gleaming tumble had escaped it's confines of braids, becoming as wild and free as a lion mane. The ends of Gabrielle's hair tickled against Callisto's shoulders and mingled with flaxen gold of the rogue goddess's own. Without thinking, Callisto lifted her head to meet the soft, descending lips with her own. The kiss was sweet, and sent a tingle of pleasure and alarm through her.

Gabrielle enjoyed kissing Callisto. She felt the delicious shudders of excitement ignite in her blood, and seem to flow into slender frame that lay beneath her. Callisto's arms slid behind Gabrielle, pulling the two of them together in a tight embrace. A small bit of leverage, and suddenly it was Callisto who lay upon Gabrielle. Throughout this maneuver, the two women remained lost in the sensual haze of their kiss.  Gabrielle sighed as Callisto broke away, watching the blonde warrior woman survey her like a general considering a plain of battle for future attack. The analogy was apt...

"Callisto..., you've had your fun. Let the girl go."

Startled, Callisto looked over her bare shoulder to look at Xena. She'd almost forgotten the Warrior Princess was there. Xena's voice was hoarse, as if she'd been shouting a long time, or was full to bursting with burning tides of emotion that could find no release. Her skin was damp with sweat, and her breathing was slightly heavy, the little signs of eroding control.  Good.

"She no longer tastes of Springtime, Xena. Her kiss is warm as summer and full of ripened womanhood. I had no idea she would be so... consuming."

Callisto's taunting reply to Xena was an automatic response-- Most of her attention was focused on the wicked sensation of Gabrielle’s hand tracing invisible pictographs on the sensitive skin of her inner thigh.  The minx was maddening, Callisto thought as she reassessed the girl. So innocent in seeming... who would have thought bard would be so aggressively passionate? Now that Callisto had unleashed the tempest, could she tame it? Did she really want too...? That she would have such questions sent a different kind of shiver through Callisto...fear? No! She shook off the feeling, fear had no place in her world except on the face of her enemies. She had forgotten fear long, long ago...

And she had no use for love... no matter what schemes Aphrodite was apt to play out. Callisto gathered her strength of will, and focused on the young, strong body beneath her. Constant walking had given Gabrielle wonderfully firm thighs, Callisto could not resist stoking the silken skin of that firm flesh. At Gabrielle's low moan of need, Callisto smiled. This was something she knew how to deal with. Gabrielle had more than earned her claim to pleasure... and Callisto was more than happy to give payback.

"Don't do this, Callisto... please." Xena tried again. "I don't know what kind of spell you've caught Gabrielle in, or what you hope to gain by this… production. And I don't really care. We both know Gabrielle isn't in her right mind. If you... take her this way, it will just be a kind of rape."

"Rape? Xena, you really don't get it do you? Is love a rape? For I assure you, Gabrielle now loves me as truly and purely as she has ever loved anyone.  Love is by some definitions, madness. And Gabrielle is now mad...with love."

Callisto's voice was all deadpan reason...and her words lay a damp cloth of fear over Xena's heart.

"This isn't love!" Xena practically spat, as she glared at Callisto's gentle smile.

"Oh, but it is. A blessed brightness of love from the very source of the emotion. The goddess Aphrodite has seen fit to loose the wellspring of love.  It's waters are so pure... You would be surprised at how easy they are to work with. Or is that cook with? Sometimes I get the two confused." Callisto replied casually, as she returned to ministering kisses and caresses to Gabrielle's eager body.

"That nutbread...!" horror made Xena's voice hard and flat.

"Was a key in the gate. Once opened, the gate will never close quite the same again. Did you never wonder Xena? About the vagaries of love? What is it? How does it work? Why? When Aphrodite casts her veil of love upon mortals...is it real? And how do you define REAL love? If it feels the same, tastes the same...hurts the same.... Isn't love sparked by the gods as real as accidental love? Or is any love accidental?"

Callisto broke off her discussion of love as an impatient Gabrielle grazed a rosy nipple with her teeth, before nibbling on the soft undersides of Callisto's breasts. Closing out the sound of Xena's demands and pleas, Callisto turned her full attention on Gabrielle.

"Gabrielle..." she asked, surprised by the breathless hesitancy that laced her voice, "Do you love me?"

"Yes!" Gabrielle replied, wondering that Callisto would need to ask. Couldn't she tell? "I love you, Callisto. Let me show you how much..."

Laughing, simply for the joy of it, Callisto shook out her bright hair.

"No, my pretty Gabrielle, let me show you!" she purred as she pushed Gabrielle back onto the soft white linen.

When the bard made as if to pull her closer, Callisto caught up Gabrielle's wrists in one of her strong, deceptively delicate hands.

"Nooo no, no! Now you are mine, sweet, Gabrielle. I intend to take as full advantage of you, as you have had of me. You'd like that, wouldn't you my wanton?" Callisto asked, her voice a husky croon of anticipation.

Gabrielle's delicious wiggle, and the hot gleam in her eyes answered Callisto more surely than words. The bard's moist tongue ran along rose lips, gone dry in anticipation. The bard's unconscious sensuality struck through Callisto, leaving her momentarily bereft of breath. She wanted to capture that wandering tongue with her own, conquer Gabrielle's mouth with her own.  Callisto's grip tightened on Gabrielle's wrists almost painfully. At the girl's sudden gasp of surprise, Callisto smiled, and laid a finger of silence against the bard's soft lips. Gabrielle kissed the flesh against her mouth, and licked the tip of Callisto's finger before gently sucking it into her mouth. Callisto felt a wave of pure heat run through her body, and gather into a burning core between her legs. Her breath hissed through her teeth.

Even after the multitude of pleasures given to her by the girl earlier, she STILL was brought to heat by Xena's little playmate. Callisto quickly moved to re-establish control of the situation. Reaching for the bard's discarded walking stave, Callisto released Gabrielle long enough to gather up a collection of interesting leather straps that had lain hidden beneath the white linen ground clothes. Like a hot knife slicing into butter, she struck the staff deep into the earth. Hercules himself could pull at the staff and not move it without cracking Greece in twain first. However, the wood itself was as softened wax in Callisto's hands, and she casually poked a hole into it. Threading a leather strap through, she bound Gabrielle's wrists to the post. A soft sigh of relief, escaped her, now she could concentrate. Now the bard would be totally at her mercy.

Gabrielle tugged at her bonds curiously. Her arms were held far above her head, leaving her body totally open to Callisto's attentions. Callisto captured one of Gabrielle's sun browned hands, fluttering helpless as captured bird, in one of her own. Without thinking, she placed a gentle kiss inside the palm. Gabrielle whimpered, and strained to move her body closer to her captor. Callisto's smile was pure wickedness as she idly caressed the bound wrists, soothing the bite of leather with butterfly kisses. Then moving down the now wildly sensitive skin, Callisto delicately bit a blazing hot trail ever closer to the nape of Gabrielle's neck. The red blonde bard was panting, as though she could not get enough air, and Callisto had to make an effort to keep her own breathing slow and even.

Swinging one leg across her prisoner's waist, Callisto straddled the girl, resting her weight on her knees. Slowly, deliberately, the rogue goddess lowered herself onto Gabrielle. She sat still and silent a moment, reveling in the feel of Gabrielle's firm, supple body trapped between her thighs.  Gabrielle rocked her body a bit, her face lifted, eyes beseeching. Callisto could feel the girl's need burning, growing... She intended to stroke that fire into an inferno, before giving the least measure of relief. It was just as well she no longer had a heart, Callisto mused. This girl was more dangerous than she had anticipated, and in a way she had never considered.  No time for second thoughts, Callisto firmed her will.... I will NOT relent...

Callisto's hands sought out the thick fullness of Gabrielle's red gold mane.  She enjoyed the soft lushness of it running through her fingers. Combing through the bards hair, Callisto spread it out, like a fan of flame, tousled it cascaded over Gabrielle's outstretched arms, waterfalls of red gold.  Callisto followed the trail of Gabrielle's hair to her bare shoulders. Grazing the flesh lightly with her fingertips, Callisto explored the clean lines of throat and neck, before dragging her fingers down with excruciating slowness over the soft swells of Gabrielle's unprotected breasts. Considering the pale rose nipples, Callisto caught up one tight bud between her fingers and rolled the flesh under her own sensitive palms. Invisible sparks seemed to flare under her exploring hands, and a breathless shiver seemed to pass through both women.

Gabrielle had held her tongue through Callisto's delicious onslaught, but could keep it no longer, “ _Please_ … !"

"Please? Please what, Gabrielle?" Callisto asked, feigning cruel indifference to the girl's breathy plea.

Gabrielle was now quiet for lack of words to convey what she wanted, what she needed. All she knew was she would go mad if she did not have MORE. Unable even to gesture with her hands bound, Gabrielle felt a wave of helplessness wash over her. It was frustrating! And yet... there was a sinking sense of pleasure in that helplessness. Callisto seemed to read it in her eyes. Brown eyes flashed electric blue before Callisto caught herself under control. Her compassion had been burned away with her youth, but passion ran hot as blood through her veins since the night her village was consumed. Now she would share her immolation.

Sliding herself down the bard's trembling body, Callisto took the other rosebud nipple into her mouth, teasing it with her tongue. She let her senses marvel at the tenderness of Gabrielle's flesh. The taste, the smell, the resilient feel of it against her teeth. Moving farther down, Callisto rested her cheek a moment against Gabrielle's taut stomach, and listened to the drumming of her blood. A soft sigh escaped her, and she inhaled deeply, as if she could breath in the girl's essence. She was already aware of the rich female scent of arousal that beckoned seductively. Come to me, it said, taste of me... Callisto slid a searching hand between their to bodies, seeking to the source of the wanton perfume.

"Ahhh...!" Gabrielle's almost musical cry broke the silence like a striking bell, as Callisto's fingers rubbed against red gold triangle of curls,combing through the wiry softness with demanding thoroughness.

Xena squirmed uncomfortably against her bonds of air. Flushed with sudden heat, she tried to avert her eyes from the scene taking place before her. But her keen ears betrayed her, bringing every breathy cry of pleasure, every sound of flesh meeting flesh to her with crystal clarity. Soon her eyes were drawn back, and widened despite herself. Though she could not move closer to them, nor leave, Xena could move her body freely. If only she had a weapon, a convenient stone, anything! But her surroundings yielded not so much as a hard clod of earth. She became aware of how her legs were pressing together, rubbing her sex tight against itself.

Deliberately shifting so that she stood in a fighter's waiting stance, Xena concentrated very hard on not exciting her own flesh. She felt a measure of self disgust. How could she be aroused by Callisto molesting Gabrielle?!  Shaking her head sharply to clear it Xena suppressed the guilty memory of warm slickness gathering between her legs while she'd watched Gabrielle send Callisto, pleading and sobbing out her pleasure, over the edge of the abyss.  She'd been stunned by how savagely her best friend had, for lack of a better word, fucked Callisto.

Since as far as Xena knew, the girl's total sexual experience before had consisted of her one night of bridal bliss with farm boy turned soldier Perdicus. Shock didn't begin to describe what Xena felt as Gabrielle had taken Callisto again, and again, and again... Until even an immortal goddess could stand no more and had lain spent, limp and utterly oblivious to the world around her. Xena had been frozen with sheer disbelief, and it had taken several long moments before she'd tried breaking through the invisible forces that trapped her. To no avail, she was stuck until someone or something else could release her. Xena had the feeling the day was going to be one of the longest she'd ever endured.

***

to be continued

 


End file.
